A Family Vacation
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: What happens when Fury sends the team to Disney for some "family bonding"? Chaos ensues. Multi ship, multi pov story! Suggestions are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly I have been planning to write this since spring break and I FINALLY found time to actually write this stuff. I had been trying to allot time to it all freaking week but this has been the cruelest week to me and I finally just said screw it and wrote this. Project Regen is coming! It's 2/3 written I'm just trying to figure out how to tie it up**

The hotel, in retrospect, is incredibly beautiful. Coulson lays in what may be the most comfortable bed he has ever had the pleasure to lounge in. As he stares at the ceiling he recalls the moments that lead to him lying here.

Fury had surprised him when he suggested that the entire team take a vacation. Now he wasn't opposed to the thought of being able to relax without someone shooting at him or realizing months later that it wasn't real, but any time Fury made a suggestion like this it had to come with some sort of a catch.

It did. Just not an enormous one like he'd have guessed. Apparently Fury's "eyes" had been on the team, he knew Doug was a little weird, and he remarked that the team was falling apart. Trust hadn't exactly come easy to everyone lately, especially after Bobbi and Hunter's departure. So Fury had "suggested" a "family vacation". Of course "suggested meaning he had already booked everything from the hotels to the plane tickets. Though it was rather amusing watching May tense at every mentally noted mistake by the commercial pilot. Then "family vacation" meaning four rooms with eight people and only four beds. Naturally him and May paired up since they had known each other the longest and were used to sharing beds. Next was Daisy and Simmons, though he suspects that they secretly switch with the unlikely pair of Lincoln and Fitz. Joey and Yoyo paired together seeing as they had gotten to know each other best with the language barrier and all. That left Mack to lounge on a couch which for some reason he didn't seem to complain too much about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Melinda steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. He could get used to the look of May in a pair of running shorts and a tank top, he remarks to himself as he sits up.

"Thinking about how I got so lucky that Fury placed me in a hotel with an amazing view and tickets to the world's most popular amusement park and he somehow thinks it's a punishment."

"To be fair he also thought it'd be a good idea to bring a man back from the dead." She deadpans moving to the fridge. She pulls out two beers stepping out onto the balcony. He takes his cue to follow her sitting out beside her.

"What about you?" He asks popping open the beer she hands to him. "Think there's some motive behind this?"

"It's Fury. Honestly who knows."

"Where are the kids?" It was so strange to them that it was almost natural to call them that. He supposes in a twisted sort of way they were like his own little adopted family.

"Mack is in the fitness center with Lincoln and Joey, Daisy and Yoyo are at the food court, Fitz and Simmons are checking out the pool but I'm pretty sure he'll drag her to gaze in wonder at the monorail for a little bit. So I would probably suspect technology similar to that developing in our labs soon." He laughs a little at the thought.

"Well we have the rest of the day off before our tickets start tomorrow." He states. "Anything you'd like to do?"

"I don't know but Daisy has something for us. She messaged about five minutes ago after I got out of the shower. Apparently she has something for us."

"Why didn't you tell me when you got out?" He asks glancing to her.

She takes a sip of her beer with a shrug. "I suppose I just wanted a chance to enjoy the view."

He has to admit to himself the view is spectacular. However, he isn't gazing out to the lake. Instead his eyes are fixed on his partner, her facial features relaxed and a smile almost hinting at her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy bouncing around the room excitedly is almost akin to a four year old. Her orange button bounces with her, the blue words _1st Visit_ emblazoned across the thing. To be fair it was her first true vacation ever. Nearly everyone in the room had been on a proper one besides her. However, everyone had the same matching button. She didn't let that fact deter her spirits though. She had looked up hundreds of vlogs prior to this before and got all of the necessities.

"Okay is everyone here?" She asks as Coulson and May step into the room nearly fifteen minutes after she had sent the text. With the collective nods she continues. "I got some things for the entire team." Daisy pulls the bag out from under the bed with a questioning glance from Jemma.

"How did I not notice?" The brit questions shaking her head.

Daisy digs her hand into the bag pulling out a hat with a smile. The hat is mostly pink with slashes of purple striping across. Red and blue strips line the bottom of the hat. Balanced on the sides are two ears, on one was a few japanese cherry blossoms. On the other was a plastic comb designed to look like a white flower resting on green leaves. She hands her S.O. the hat with a smile.

"Mulan really? That's the best you could come up with?" Fitz jokes.

"Come on. You can't tell me May isn't basically Mulan." Daisy glares at the scientist unamused.

"You kill a man with a firework once." The small woman mutters loud enough for her to hear.

"Are you serious?" Daisy laughs shaking her head at the coincidence. "Besides May totally sounds just like her too."

"Okay fine I see your point." The scot relents with a raise of his hands.

Daisy digs into the bag again pulling out a hat themed like the small robot from the newest Star Wars.

"Elena." She states. The young hispanic looks at her in confusion taking the hat from her hands. "Hold on it's a group thing. It'll make sense once I grab… Aha!" She exclaims pulling out one that looks like R2D2 and handing it to Joey. "You two remind me of BB8 an R2D2 because you two have your own language that I have no idea what you're saying but you're adorable anyway."

Elena's eyebrows furrow together before Joey turns and translates to her. Once she understands she laughs lightly shaking her head at her semi leader.

"Mack since your's is similar…" She pulls out the hat with brown fur all over the base with a silver strap swiping diagonally across it. "Here."

Mack laughs taking the Chewbacca themed hat from her fingers. "No Han Solo?" He questions.

"Afraid not." Daisy is already pulling the next one out of the bag. The base looks like an elephant with a yellow hat balanced between the two ears and a trunk extending out the front. "Fitz."

"Why Dumbo?" Jemma asks confused.

"I don't know. It just fit." Daisy shrugs. Nobody can seem to protest after Fitz puts the hat on with a gracious smile. "Jemma." Unlike all of the others Jemma's is a headband instead of a hat. One ear is yellow with sequined straps meeting in the middle with a small red rose. The other symbolises a blue suit jacket with gold trimming. Between the two ears is a sequined red bow.

"How did you know Beauty and the Beast was my favorite?" Jemma looks at her amazed.

"Well I may or may not have hacked into your old facebook account and scrolled through it for two hours." Daisy laughs.

"Daisy what have we told you about hacking without permission?" Coulson questions.

"Not to?" She laughs digging out her director's hat. The base is blue with a white star resting in the middle. The two ears symboled to look like a very familiar shield. Daisy smiles at the surprised reaction mentally saving it for herself to remember for a long time. Out of the corner of her eye as she digs for the final hat she sees Phil nudge Melinda excitedly. The small reaction making her heart stop for a short second. "Last but not least…" She states fishing a hat with a blue alien on it handing it to her boyfriend.

"Stitch?" She only hums as she pulls out her own. The ears patterned red with white leaves and a green headdress of leaves bridging across them. "Lilo and Stitch?"

"Because I asked for an angel and he was sent to me. He has a bitch of anger issues but he's still good." She smiles sweetly despite the eye rolls from her fellow teammates. The teasing statement had Lincoln's face flushing with embarrassed laughter.

"Are you sure Disney is ready for this train wreck?" May mutters to Coulson as the team erupts in excited chatter over all the things they have to do.

"What could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this story is going to be structured as small one shots. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm terribly sorry for my crappy translations I based it off of my Spanish book. I'm in my third year in Spanish so I'm really shaky on it. I would love it if someone could help me that way I would be able to do some justice to Elena's character. And for those who don't speak Spanish the translations will be at the bottom!**

A New Start

It had taken nearly the entire day for Mack to catch Yoyo with a very intense Joey guarding her. He may be smaller but Mack is an auto mechanic and a person who can melt metal can really fuck up the job if he had the right motive.

Boy did he have the motive…

"Yo…" Immediately Mack cuts himself off as he approaches the woman sitting on her bed. "Elena could we talk?" He is met with silence as she continues to stare at the wall as if he wasn't even in the room. "Lo siento mucho." He tries. Still no reply. "Look… I fucked up okay? But we're a team right?" Still nothing. She doesn't even waver. "You gotta understand. It's a part of the job. Coulson's kept secrets before and…" He stops himself as he sees her eyebrows furrow. "Sorry. Forgot you're not fluent." He rubs a hand across his head trying to come up with the best thing to say. Finally in a spur of the moment he blurts out, "Alphie!"

"¿Qué?"

"Before all of that stuff went down… You said you'd get back at me for calling you Yoyo."

"Lo recuerdo." She replies, her eyes finally meeting his. She doesn't even look angry just… betrayed…

"Cuando eramos pequeños mi hermano me llamaba Alphie" He states now avoiding her gaze. "Are we good now?"

"Not good… But better." He smiles as she finds the words she was looking for.

"Well how about a new start? Nice to meet you Yoyo." He sticks his hand out hoping she would take the peace offering. She simply smiles taking his hand in hers and giving it a soft shake.

"Nice to meet you Alphie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Metal Mishap

Coulson smiles as they step outside of the bag line. Finally a decent vacation. Of course May looks unamused with having to leave her trusty pistol back at the hotel but she doesn't say anything. Then again the woman is a walking weapon not to mention the four inhumans flaking their sides. If anyone decided to attack, they'd be fine.

"Excuse me sir." Suddenly a man steps in front of him. He has a forced smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and a badge that shines brightly in the harsh Florida sun. Oh god here we go, he thinks. They're going to be attacked in public. Around so many witnesses. Fitz and Simmons will get the children somewhere safe, Yoyo and Joey will secure them. Daisy and Mack will handle back ups while May and Lincoln likely come to get him. "Would you mind stepping through the metal detector?"

Oh. He didn't expect that… He throws a glance at May, her sunglasses shielding the lethal glare she's sending the cop. She suddenly fakes a smile putting on their cover with not so surprising celerity. "Go on honey. The kids and I will wait."

Begrudgingly he goes with the cop staring at the rectangular doorway. He empties his pockets, only a cell phone his wallet and his keys occupying them. He drops them in the tray before stepping through the doorway. Sure enough the thing goes off. The cop forces a smile even more insisting that he turns his pockets inside out. He does as they say stepping through again. The smile suddenly slips from the cop's face as he pulls Coulson aside. People are staring now. Which is rather unfortunate for the cop who's about to realize what a jerk he looks like as he pulls out the hand held metal detector. Sure enough as he reaches his hand the thing begins going crazy.

May's glare is apparent now, even through the glasses. Lucky enough Daisy holds her back.

With an unamused sigh Coulson unattaches his hand placing it on the tray in the cop's hand.

The cop's jaw drops instantly.

It is rather comical actually, so much so that he hears Daisy snap a picture in the background. He also sees a mother cover her small child's eyes and usher him away. The cop's face goes blood red as he steps through the metal detector one more time and it remains silent. He takes his stuff with exaggerated motions, clicking his hand back into place.

"Will that be all?" Coulson asks.

"Yes. Enjoy your day." The poor man can't even meet his eyes as he pushes him along.

"I can kick his ass you know." May states as they walk side by side.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One With the Force

To say that Melinda May doesn't like anything was an exaggeration. She likes flying, she likes her team, she lies early morning tai chi routines. But only Coulson knew what May loves.

May really loves Star Wars.

It had started off as an innocent poking with a fake lightsaber as they were strolling through Disney Springs. In retrospect buying the plastic swords weren't necessary but he insisted it would help the "kids" learn how to fight with whatever spare object they could find.

To be fair it was the truth. The only person on the team who had learned the skill in the Academy besides the two of them had betrayed them… So that's how they came to stroll through Disney springs with nine fake lightsabers. May, of course, tried to look unamused but he could see the glint in her eyes at the suggestion.

As the night progressed she began distancing herself. He found her staring off into the distance. So he took his sword and poked her in the shoulder blade… Repeatedly.

She lasted longer than he expected before suddenly she spins around catching the tip in her hand before he can poke her again.

She's adorable really. Her sunglasses are perched in front of the Mickey ears Daisy had purchased for her. She wears a simple flowered tank top and white shorts that cut off before mid thigh.

"Fight me." He insists.

"Coulson we're in public." She deadpans.

"When did that stop you?" With that she takes the lightsaber in Daisy's extended hand.

The battle has began.

They take turns throwing easy swings that the other easily dodges. Soon enough it escalates however, each fueled by competitive childhood spirit. Their swords clash together as the fighting gets more aggressive. The smirk on her face is something he will save in his memory as they battle against each other.

He swipes at her legs only for her to leap over the sword. Quickly she kicks off the wall flipping over his head and landing on the other side of him. The tip of her sword taps gently against the side of his neck as he drops his own.

"I win." She pants.

Suddenly the street bursts into cheers. Within their miniature fight they had seemed to gain a crowd watching them. Sure enough he spies several cameras recording them. He turns offering Melinda a courteous bow. With a roll of her eyes she returns the gesture.

"That was so cool!" Daisy exclaims rushing up to the two of them.

"We've had practice." Coulson laughs running a hand across his glistening forehead.

"Can you teach me how to do the wall jump?"

"You have much to learn young padawan. Melinda here is one with the force." He pretends not to notice Daisy's excited smile at his use of May's first name. He can't help but stare as Melinda shines a true, genuine smile for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy moly I finally updated? I finally got inspired by a dream I had about a certain badass a long time ago and researching the Grand Flordian XD**

 _ **Thin Walls**_

In retrospect, it is always best to check the rating of the hotel before going to stay at the resort. If you check basically any hotel website the Grand Floridian had a really good rating. Well, in all departments except one.

That's how Joey finds himself face down in bed trying to rest despite the sound of creaking flanking him from both of his neighbors.

"Oh Fitz." A certain Brit cries out, her voice only slightly muffled by the wall. Joey places a pillow over his face to keep himself from screaming and waking everyone else around.

He had stayed up late to read, not really tired from the plane ride. It was hard to be when he had slept the entire ride. So he cracked open an old book he had found on the Playground and began reading. The noises began almost an hour later.

"Fuck Lincoln." The voice of his leader from the other side causes him to groan louder. It was a surprise that they hadn't heard him. Then again they were a little preoccupied…

A shiver runs down his spine at the repulsing thought.

Maybe they're almost done.

It was a wonder how Mack and Elena were managing to sleep through all of this. Elena was tangled in blankets on the opposite side of the bed while Mack snored loudly on the couch.

Joey shuts his eyes as the creaking gets louder.

Maybe in the morning he can ask for Fitz to make sound cancelling ear muffs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **At Least Out Loud**_

Melinda smirks slightly as the group walks slightly ahead of her and Phil. They couldn't stop looking at everything around them. Jemma was taking pictures at every opportunity. Fitz was marvelling at the different types of technology. Elena and Joey were talking excitedly in the first language. Daisy and Lincoln walking with their fingers laced together.

"Quite a bunch we have." Phil smiles. Even despite his glasses she can see his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"They're great." She smiles.

"What a cute family!" A woman exclaims stepping in front of the two of them. She is joined by four more who are dressed similar to the first. Oh god, why does she have a bad feeling about this?

"Thank you." Phil smiles.

"Though I don't see a ring." The shortest one remarks pointing at their hands.

"Oh no it's not like that." Melinda blushes.

"Why not? Don't you love him?" The tallest questions.

"Love him? No we're…" Her face flushes trying to explain what they were.

 _Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya_

Melinda's eyes widen when the first one bursts into song. The others quickly catch on singing along.

 _You try to keep it hidden but honey we can see right through ya._

"Oh no." Melinda grumbles trying to tug Phil past them but he remains planted to the ground with an amused smile plastered on his face. He grabs her hand forcing her to remain by his side.

 _Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of?_

"That's not the way it is we-"

 _You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, oh, oh._

"If you would please. We aren't in love."

 _Girl, you can't deny it. Who you are and how you're feeling._

"You don't even know who I am."

 _Baby we're not buying. Hon we saw you hit the ceiling._

"We're outside you know."

 _Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad._

"I don't!"

 _Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love._

Her fingers move to her mouth as she looks to Phil. She was in fact smiling. It's not because she's in love. His smile is just… infectious.

 _We'll do it until you admit it you're in love_

"Okay I get you point."

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love._

"We're partners okay?" She frowns. The ladies seem satisfied with the answer moving away to the next pair of partners they may find. She looks over at Phil who's smiling like a goofball. "What?"

"You're blushing." He laughs.

"I'm not… I'm embarrassed." She admits with a forced frown.

"Don't be." He grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's just for fun. Besides, we're partners."

"I suppose you're right. We better catch up with the others." She smiles slightly. He nods placing an arm around her waist. She pretends that the action doesn't make her heart stop beating for a second in her chest. She pretends she doesn't feel safer in his arms.

At least out loud, she won't say she's in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Exhilarating**_

"Absolutely not!" Fitz exclaims at the sound of the rather large coaster. They had been standing in line for this thing called Rock n' Roller Coaster for an hour now and they were finally nearing the front. He had mustered his fear for that entire time.

"What's wrong Fitz?" Jemma questions placing a hand on his arm.

"I've never been on a coaster okay?" He finally admits. Daisy's jaw drops almost comedically. He would laugh if he weren't so petrified.

"How old are you?" Lincoln questions in disbelief.

"I have never had the chance. I study, I don't… ride." He frowns.

"Not even a single one?" Mack asks. Hell, even May is looking at him in disbelief.

"Do you know how many people die on a roller coaster each year? Or the statistics for how many deaths this park has?"

"Fitz kids are riding this ride." Jemma sighs.

"Children who are obviously uneducated to the risks of metal death traps." He hisses.

"Look, you can ride with me. I'll hold your hand the entire time." Jemma offers lacing her fingers in his. The look that she gives him he can't help but relent.

"Fine. I'll ride it once." He grumbles.

"Good because we're next."

"What?" He exclaims turning around. Sure enough there is a large machine in front of the painted to appear like a very long convertible. "Oh heavens." He mutters moving to climb into the thing. He mutters long statistic equations to distract himself until one of the workers pushes down his shoulder restraints for him.

"You're fine Fitz. Just keep your head back."

"Just keep my head back? What do you mean just keep my head back? Jemma I'm not sure about this I" Suddenly the car launches forwards cutting off his sentence into a rather unmanly scream.

The cars twists and flips as Dream On blasts from the speakers on either side of his head. Bright signs flash before his eyes and he's not sure that he has stopped screaming. He doesn't stop until the car pulls to a halt.

"So?" Jemma asks him as they step out of line.

"Let's do it again." He smiles.

The two of them lead the way back towards the entrance of the line with matching smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow it has been forever since I updated. I just haven't had the motivation to write in god knows how long but here we are and here you go! Enjoy and maybe leave a suggestion for what they should do next cause I'm running out!**

 _ **Visitors**_

"Are you telling me you spent an entire week eating nothing but ramen?" Melinda asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Not one of my greatest accomplishments." Phil laughs running a hand through his hair. His laugh was so refreshing to hear. Before this trip, laughs were a rarity on base. Especially between the two of them. Maybe the two scientists would share a laugh when Daisy makes a ridiculous remark. Perhaps their small inhuman team would share a few laughs with beers. Between the two of them, however, they were few and far between. The job had hardened them. It snatched their attention from these small moments. When they were here it seemed to just be the two of them, alone in the world.

"You could have called me you know."

"And say what? That I spent all my money on a replica Captain America shield that ended up being a painted trash can lid?"

"Fair point." She laughs shaking her head. Suddenly she's cut off by a sharp knock on the door. She sits up eyes trained on the wood.

"Didn't the kids go shopping?" Phil asks slowly. Melinda presses a finger to her lips moving silently to the kitchen. Gently she slides a knife off of the counter being sure not to make a sound. Swiftly she slides to the door. She waits for a beat as the next round of knocking hits. She yanks the door open snatching the intruder by the arm and pulling them forwards. She quickly presses the knife in the back of their neck with a sneer.

"We really need to stop meeting up like this." A familiar voice quips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarls.

"I hear the margaritas by the poolside are to die for. Though I do think you might break my drinking arm so if you would please…" Reluctantly she lets go meeting Hunter's grinning face.

"Blondes not your color." Phil smiles slightly patting him on the back. "Where's Bobbi?"

"Surprising the girls."

"How are you here?"

"We used to be spies give us a little more credit than that." Hunter scoffs. "I'll explain once she drops the pointy thing."

"Agent May." Phil starts nodding to her. Reluctantly she drops the knife settling back on the bed. She zones out somewhere between hair dye and horse rides.

"Though I am disappointed you took a family vacation without us. How many times did I mention it?"

"194." May deadpans with a frown.

"Aw, you remembered."

"More like it's burned into my memory."

"Well Bobb and I ditched the cops and gathered enough money for a trip here." He smiles. "Saw the others leave for shopping so I decided to stick here and get our stuff settled."

"And almost get attacked by May."

"Coincidentally that was not on my agenda." Hunter shrugs.

"Well it's nice having you guys back."

"It's nice to be back."

 _ **Can You Feel The Love Tonight**_

Hunter sits by the poolside a bottle of beer nestled by his side. The buzz was nice. Especially when he knows he's not being watched. Daisy, Bobbi, and Jemma laid on the other side while Fitz sat next to him. The only ones actually near the pool would be Coulson and May. It was weird but May was actually smiling as the two sat next to each other. A scoff leaves his throat catching Fitz's attention.

"This stinks." Hunter frowns.

"Excuse me? I'll let you know I didn't do a thing." Fitz cries in defense.

"Not you." He groans. "Them! Him, her, _alone._ "

"What's wrong with that?" Fitz questions.

"I can see what's happening." Hunter declares knowingly.

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Um…" Fitz looks around for help confused.

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere."

"You do realize it's two in the afternoon correct?" Fitz asks checking his watch.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

"Are you quoting The Lion King?" Fitz glances over at the girls hoping to grab their attention. He needed to get away fast and he had a feeling Hunter wouldn't let him leave so suddenly.

"I don't think I've seen May smile like that… like ever." Daisy remarks.

"I saw it once. Though given it was in a photo." Jemma offers.

"It's always around him. Especially when she thinks other people aren't looking."

"But can't you just feel the love between the two of them. It's just so peaceful…" Daisy sighs.

"They just work so perfectly. It's almost like the entire world is in perfect harmony. How are they not together yet?"

Phil watches Melinda as she lets out a small laugh. She's usually so guarded but here she's finally letting herself go. It was such a rare sight for her. There is beauty in rarity and her laugh is truly beautiful. God he has so many things to tell her… How beautiful she is, how happy he makes her, he loves her… He has for years… No. He doesn't want to ruin this. He doesn't want to ruin what they have. Not when they just got it back.

Melinda's eyes fall on Phil as her laugh fades. He's looking at her strangely. Like he wants to say something but he can't. He's holding back again, she realizes. What, she has no idea. She just wants things to be normal. For him to be the Phil she knows...The one that's inside…

Suddenly he smiles, standing from their spot with their feet hanging in the water. He walks away leaving her sitting with an eyebrow raised. Quickly he runs back jumping into the water with a laugh. She peeks over the side trying to see where he would come up. Before she can even react, a pair of arms wrap around her neck pulling her in with him. She surfaces with a gasp pulling herself back onto the side of the pool shivering. Phil pulls himself up next to her with a laugh. She smirks as she pushes his face causing him to fall back into the water with a splash. He pulls her leg from underneath forcing him to join her.

Then it's a game between the two of them. Mock wrestling one another trying to push the other under. Then all of the sudden they're wrapped up in each other. Slowly she places her hand on his jaw, their laughs fade out as feelings overwhelm them. She feels so tempted to just lean forwards and… She brings her hand up to cup his jaw. His icy eyes meet hers with a smile. She leans in carefully, so close… Instead she places her head on his shoulder wrapping him in a hug. He doesn't even hesitate as his hands settle on the small of her back pulling her closer. She smiles slightly as she feels the soft kiss he places on the side of her head.

"And if he falls in love tonight…"

"Oh bloody Nora I thought you were finished." Fitz groans as Hunter suddenly starts up again.

"It can be assumed..."

"I understand that we're in Disney and all but is this really necessary?"

"His carefree days with us our history."

"We've never had carefree days."

"In short our pal is doomed." Hunter finishes slumping against the chair.

"I think you've had enough beer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I have had these stuck in my head for so long and I finally wrote them down! Time to pat myself on the back while you guys enjoy!**

 _ **Gotta Go Fast**_

Elena let's out an extended sigh as she steps off of the car simulated ride. You would think that a ride simulating the testing of cars would be… faster.

Every ride they've gone on has been disappointingly slow. She could jump out, speed to the end and back before the car even lurched forwards a few feet. Yet… her team screamed as if it was the fastest they'd ever gone. To be fair it might have been…

Most of the rides, to be fair, were structured to bring small kids wonder. But even the rollercoaster was slow for her. Yet when she looked over at Daisy on the car ride she had her hands up and was screaming with laughter.

It was a rather strange phenomenon to be able to watch people's expressions as they ride. It seemed to move in slow motion for her. She could easily catch everyone's expressions step by step as they moved along. She could swear at some points she could catch the smallest hint of a smile on the normally stoic May's face.

However when her eyes fall on Mack she finds the lack of speed almost worth it…

His smile is brighter than she has ever seen. It was almost blissful to watch the man relax. It helped that his smile was… beautiful. Even on the streets she finds herself watching from afar as he laughs with Bobbi and Hunter. It was so uncharacteristic for him to allow himself to have fun and enjoy himself. Her heart aches for a second wondering what had happened to make him this way. She hears mention of a name in whispers sometimes… Trip…

She shakes her head watching him let out a laugh as the car lurched forwards.

Maybe she didn't always need fast…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **What If?**_

Okay first it was the ladies in the park singing to her then it was the situation in the pool.

Phil lays on his back on the bad recalling all of the moments the two of them had shared in the past few days. She has said more to him today than she had in months. He found himself smiling as she recalled their adventures in the academy at dinner, then Melinda had gotten in the faux battle with him in the middle of Disney Springs. He watched her with the kids and it was almost like… He lets out a sigh at the thought. It was almost like Bahrain had never happened.

He crosses his arms behind his head allowing himself to imagine it for a while. If Bahrain hadn't occurred he probably could have convinced her to join the Avengers Initiative. She would fight alongside Natasha. She was good enough to fight with them without question. After all, she was trained by a former Red Room operative. Her and Natasha were already such good friends. He would have gotten a kick out of her kicking Loki's ass.

He tenses suddenly at the thought of the god. What if she had found him instead of Fury… Or worse what if it were her instead of him. His chest tightens as his scar begins to burn. She'd bleed out in front of him. She'd die in his arms.

What if Fury didn't find her important enough to save…

"Coulson!" A voice shouts snapping him out of his thoughts. He bolts up hand resting on the middle of the shield on his shirt. He can feel the raised skin beneath the fabric burning his palm. He looks up to find Daisy standing at the edge of his bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Just… Forget about it."

A groan leaves the young girl's lips as she flops beside him. "C'mon… You gotta tell me. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about the what ifs…" He frowns.

"Like?"

"Where's May?" He asks.

"Uh… She went with Fitzsimmons to get take out before we go to the fireworks." Suddenly her eyes widen. "Why? Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's fine." He sighs. "I was just thinking about what if Bahrain never happened."

"Phil…"

"She would've joined the Avengers Initiative with me you know." He nodded. "She agreed to it before it all went down. She would've fought right by Natasha. Now that would have been a sight to behold." He laughs lightly. "But May… She's always been selfless… Too much so. She's taken so many bullets and I think if she would've been there with me…"

"It would have been her instead of you." Daisy finishes for him.

"And I don't think Fury would have saved her." He laughs bitterly. "I was always his favorite."

"Coulson… Don't let yourself get lost in the what ifs." Daisy shakes her head. "If I lost myself with every thought of what if it were you or May who had grabbed me instead of those agents… I think… What if we had been a family…" She laughs. "But things are the way they're supposed to be. May is alive and… in a way I guess we are a family." Daisy smiles. "Well… I gotta grab some grub too." She says moving to stand.

"Daisy… For the record, I'd be proud to be your father." He smiles standing. He swears he can see her bottom lip quiver slightly before she launches herself at him. He wraps her arms around her lightly allowing the smile to reach his face.

"Thanks D.C." She whispers as she pulls away.

"Was it you?" He asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Those ladies that started to singing to May the other day." He begins. "Was it you?"

"Busted." She groans with a small smile. "But I mean come on. You two have been dancing around each other for how long now?"

"Daisy…"

"It's obvious she likes you."

"It is?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

Daisy groans again falling back against the bed. "You guys are more hopeless than Simmons was." She sits back up. "I mean how do you not see it? She protects you. She said to Koenig that after SHIELD fell… She was there for you."

"How do you know that?" Phil asks.

"Uh…" Crap. She had given herself away. "I may or may not have found footage of the questionings to try and practice my lying?" She tries. Phil's simple glance is enough to stop her lies. "Okay but that's not important. What's important is she likes you and you like her. But you two just keep dancing around each other."

"It's not that simple Daisy."

A gasp leaves her lips as she sits up straighter. "You love her!" She exclaims.

He shushes her as he looks at the door.

"Oh my god this is so exciting! You have to tell her!" She bounces slightly making him roll

his eyes

"How?" He shakes his head. "She's my best friend and I've… I've loved her for longer than I can remember."

"You could tell her at the fireworks!" She practically hops up at the idea. "What's her favorite song?"

"What are you going to do?" He asks almost fearfully.

"Just answer the question."

"Can't Help Falling In Love With You."

"That's so perfect!" She cries running out of the room. "Thanks D.C!" She hops up running out of the room just as May steps in. She watches the girl rush off before turning to him.

"Should I be worried?" May asks slowly passing him a bag from DJ's Burgers.

"Not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With You**_

Melinda settles out sitting on the grass beside Phil. She curls her bare knees to her chest staring up at the fake castle as it switches colors.

"So any hint as to what Daisy's up to yet?" She looks over at the girl excitedly chatting with her boyfriend. She had been frighteningly silent the entire ride to the park. Just vigorously working on her phone.

"Afraid not. But I have a feeling we're going to find out."

"What makes you say that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that she hasn't been still since we sat down?" Phil asks. "Whatever it is… I'm sure it's going to be good."

"Phil…" Suddenly a voice comes on the speakers giving some sort of introduction to the fireworks. Something about the story of Tinkerbell. However what follows isn't the typical instrumental music to follow the fireworks. She sees Daisy press a button and suddenly the speakers start softly playing a new song.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Her eyes fall on fill, shock filling her face. A guilty smile breaks across his lips. She should've known it was him. He was the only one she had ever told about this song. His smile relaxes into a genuine one as his hand reaches for hers.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Melinda… You are my best friend. But Daisy… She helped me see something this vacation. That this entire team is a family. They're our kids just like you said. There's not a person I'd rather have by my side."

"Phil…"

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

He leans in catching her lips with his as the fireworks explode around them. Yet it's just the two of them. No cheering people. Just Melinda's soft lips against his. Just her fingers gently laced between his. Slowly they part with his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too Phil."

As the colors rain from the sky he presses her lips against his again, not willing to part from her for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to do a little bit of writing before I leave on vacation next week. I mean… if it can be counted as one. My little brother has his state tournament for baseball and I'm going so I'll have wifi access but no computer access all that week. Any who this idea came through while trying to find inspiration for the secret summer project. I gotta credit therealleonard on tumblr for the inspiration

Phil walks down the street with one arm strung across Melinda's shoulders despite her protests. While she claims she doesn't like the closeness between the two. Yet he can feel in her shoulders how relaxed she is, he can feel her head resting against his shoulder as they walk in sync. She hasn't been this relaxed the entire vacation. She would sit on the balcony with a knife by her side and stay up most of the night. Except last night where she curled into his side and fell asleep within five minutes. She looks so serene in her sleep. It was almost as if they were in their academy days after long nights studying yet again.

"What in the hell!" A shout snaps them out of their reverie. It was far enough not to startle May out of his arms and into action, but close enough that she had tensed up yet again. She recognized figures approaching their team at a quick pace. Obviously on alert Melinda sized up the shadows against the sun until recognition flashed across her face.

"No fucking way." He hears Daisy breathe out in amazement.

"Oh no." He mutters under his breath as a very angry Tony Stark storms up to him. Melinda hasn't relaxed, however. The small woman had never met the man he complained about so much in person. She only got as far as meeting Pepper on a mission. The only time she had been near the man was at his own funeral.

It was an odd sight if he was being honest with himself. Stark had tan lines on his face from where his sunglasses had rested on his nose at some point and he had plain mickey ears sitting crookedly on top of his head. Phil only got that far before a punch was landed across his jaw. "You were dead!" He thinks he heard him shout but honestly his ears were ringing too much. "Imposter." He hears the tell tale swing of a fist again but it never connected.

"Don't touch him." Melinda growls, Stark's fist clutched tightly in her hand. It would almost be threatening had she not had the ears Daisy had bought her keeping her messily braided hair from falling out of the tie. Phil feels Mack and Bobbi lift him from the ground helping him to his feet yet again while Stark and May had what appeared to be an intense staring match waiting for the other to back down. No matter how stubborn Stark was he knew May would win if she wanted to. All it would take was a quick turn of his wrist. He spies Natasha next walking calmly up to Stark to whisper information in his ear. His training is enough to see the infamous name read on her lips.

A smirk forms across Tony's face as he relaxes. "You're the cavalry?" Shit. Melinda's jaw tightens and he swears he can see his entire team and even Barton tense up waiting for Melinda to deliver the deadly blow.

"Melinda May." She states simply dropping his fist. "Shall we take this somewhere more private before security jumps us?" Stark looks startled looking around for the telltale security guards. To be fair, they were all undercover and not easy to spot from the untrained eye. The two men cuddling on the bench were pretending to be oblivious but he could spot a taser in one's pocket. No way he could've gotten that past scanners. Next was the woman acting as a store clerk. She was staring intensely at them as if waiting for a fight to break out.

"She's right. How about the rest of you go ride a few rides. I have a feeling this is gonna take a while." Daisy looks unwilling to leave but Yoyo and Joey steer her back away to Lincoln with promises of beignets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How on earth did you buy out all of this place within five minutes?" Melinda frowns as she sits down.

"Famous millionaire who wants privacy always works." Stark smirks. Slowly the rest of the avengers come flooding in. When they were first approached it was just Tony, Natasha, and Clint. He finds himself staring back at Thor, Steve, and Banner as they stop at the door.

"Christ Tony… When you said you had a surprise I didn't picture this." Banner mutters crossing his arms across his chest.

"Son of Coul!" Thor shouts in surprise pulling him into a tight hug. "You are alive!"

"That's what I said." Stark mutters.

"Actually you punched him and called him an imposter." Barton points out with a frown. Stark just stares back for a few seconds before moving on.

After an hour of complicated explanations the six of them are fully caught up. At one point Melinda's hand had slipping into his to comfort him as he talked through the recent events of the past few years.

"So that was your team." Natasha clarifies.

"Yes give or take. Had a problem with Russia and that didn't blow over too well."

"The assassin was you?" She asks with a laugh.

"To be fair he was hydra." Melinda adds with a small smile. They exchange a look between the two of them. Melinda could feel Steve staring intensely. She excuses herself for a second squeezing his hand before she goes.

"So did you two…?" Tony drones off making obscene motions with his hands. Natasha smacks herself in the forehead, probably to refrain from hitting him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean she's obviously perfect for you. Not to mention you spent all that time on the plane with her being your closest age. It's only natural."

"May and I-"

"Nonono! I want to guess. Was it a steamy makeout session after sparring got a little too rough or you couldn't take all of the sexual tension after an undercover mission? Personally rooting on the second scenario if you- Ow!" He cries out as Natasha punches him in the arm. "Not nice."

"Yes. Melinda and I are together."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on punching him you would've noticed he had his arm around her or that they've been holding hands under the table this entire time." Barton remarks. A blush floods across his face as May returns.

"Agent May and Son of Coul! I am very happy for the both of you!" Thor exclaims enveloping them both in a tight enough hug to lift them both off the ground. "We must get celebratory drinks tonight!" He wishes he had a picture of May's face because she looked in a strange mix of incredibly uncomfortable and mesmerized at the same time.

"I'm happy you found someone good for you." Steve smiles shaking his hand. He felt like his mind was about to explode and he swears he could feel May rolling her eyes behind him. "You were the soldier who saved all those agents in Bahrain correct?" Steve asks Melinda. She nods, her teeth clenched. "Good. Keep him safe." He grins shaking her hand as well.

"I intend on it." With that he walks away with a smile. Clint quickly taking his place.

"So when's the wedding?" He teases raising an eyebrow. "You know I make a damn good strawberry cheesecake. Given I'm assured the spot of best man of course." He laughs. "Or I could just follow you around with rose petals until you get the right idea. Better name your son Clint and- Ow!" Natasha had at some point stuck up and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Go join the others." She says exasperatedly. Reluctantly he pretends to sulk as he walks off. "You owe me for leaving me with those idiots."

"How are they after the…"

"Getting better." She nods. "And you owe me for keeping that secret for so long." She says pointing at May. "It's not easy." With that she follows the rest.

"You told her?" Phil asks.

"I was drunk and it was 2 a.m. She practically coaxed it out of me." Melinda smirks. "Besides I trust her."

Finally that left Bruce who still had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were trained on Melinda who simply stared back. Finally he hugged Phil nodding slightly. "Yeah. She's good for you." He agrees. With a quick pat on Melinda's shoulder he exits leaving the two of them standing alone in the restaurant.

"Why do I feel like I went through the weirdest meet the parents scenario ever?"

Phil scoffs at the remark. "The opposite actually. I would call them children but children listen better."

"Good point. I thought I was going to lose you for a minute when Steve shook your hand."

"And you weren't when Thor hugged us?"

"Keep that up and I might just leave you for him. Have you seen his arms?" She smirks teasingly. He catches her by the small of her back pulling her to him. His lips land on hers as her arms circle around his neck.

"No. You're stuck with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Our favorite characters** **are Disney bounding! Can you guess** **who's dressed up as which character? (Hint: They're very related to each of their characters. Except Joey's. Joey's is a joke.) (Hint 2: Melinda and Phil are from the same movie as well as Lincoln and Daisy. Everyone else is from different movies) (Hint 3: They lost Joey)**

 ** _Disney Bounding_**

The idea seemed a bit ridiculous at first. However, when she began her research she couldn't lie to herself. The idea was incredibly adorable. It also helps that everyone's clothing sizes were on record for uniforms. She couldn't help but smile excitedly as she passed out the outfits. She disappeared into her own little cubby to get ready. She spins around in the mirror admiring her own creation. She wore a mustard colored top paired with a pair of high-waisted brown shorts. She laces up her combat boots and balances her aviators on her head before stepping out. She looks around figuring she was the first out anyway.

Coincidentally enough, Lincoln stepped out next. His white t-shirt clings to his chest much to her satisfaction, though she must admit she feels bad that most of the boys were in pants save Fitz. His pants are stark white as well. Actually, the only color on him is the blue lensed sunglasses on the top of his head.

Next comes Elena, her dark red flamenco crop top flowing easily over her shoulders. The white high-waisted shorts made up for the length of the top only showing a small sliver of her stomach. Daisy had to resist buying shoes like the character's. The vintage shoes were right at her fingertips but she couldn't put Elena through walking around in heels all day. So instead she stole a pair of gold strappy sandals from the storage of undercover clothes they had kept. Her hair was tied back per instruction with the orange flower pin stuck into the hair tie.

Fitz appears next, probably looking the most out of place of any of them. He wears a tan muscle shirt with green cargo shorts. Round rimmed glasses are perched on his nose and his brown combat boots are laced up neatly.

Shortly after him Jemma comes out. She is dressed in a yellow sleeveless dress with a white collar. She had glasses as well, except these were large, pink rimmed ones that took up a good percentage of her face. Her legs were encased in white stockings with yellow converse.

Coulson is next with a white quarter sleeved shirt and a black vest. Daisy has to say she was partly inspired by the fact that she had never seen him in jeans. This was definitely a first for him, at least in while, too. He kept fiddling with the brown belt until Melinda stepped out.

Melinda wore a camo top and white shorts. In place of the knee high boots, instead was gladiator inspired sandals. Her hair was twisted into an updo so that it was up off her shoulders. Coulson smiles at her taking her hand in his. He whispers something in her ear that causes her lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

Mack didn't look all too amused when he stepped out in a red, orange, and yellow plaid shirt. This paired with the red skinny jeans was a pretty amusing sight. She had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter that bubbled in her chest.

Joey's, however, had to be the most amusing. He donned a white and black striped top and bright orange jeans. She couldn't hold back her laughter at that point. She wears she even heard a small chuckle coming from May.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack couldn't have been happier when Coulson suggested splitting for a couple of hours for time on their own. He took Elena and split to Epcot. He suggested that they grab some food before ducking into a movie inside of the pyramid in Mexico. They ended up grabbing some ice cream before ducking inside. The movie was just starting and he found himself watching Elena more than he was watching the movie. Even with his ridiculous outfit this felt strangely right. He couldn't understand most of the movie but he took in her expressions instead. She was absolutely enraptured in the film. At one point as one character was dying he saw a tear sliding down her cheek as she mouthed the quote. He smiled slightly putting an arm over her shoulders. She looked up startled at first before offering a grateful smile. She settles into his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

After the movie she took her time to attempt to explain what had happened in the movie. She went into small tyrants of what he could only explain as Span-glish but he hadn't even known that was her favorite film. Even explaining it her eyes lit up and her movements were almost as expressive as her facials.

Definitely worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay you've got to be cheating." Lincoln states exasperated after her fifth hole in one in a roll.

"Did I never tell you that I am the master of mini golf?" She asks with one hand perched on her hip. Her sunglasses were abandoned tucked into her top.

"When have you ever went mini golfing?" He scoffs.

"Um… Like all the time." She smirk brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Mhm. Sure." He laughs as he hits his ball into the hole.

"Wait... " She freezes as a thought comes to her mind.

"What? Mad that I caught you?"

"No. We went off as couples right?" She asks. He only nods slightly confused as to the randomness of her question.

"Then where's Joey?"

"Oh fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz leads Jemma into the restaurant with a small smile on his face. He had taken her to the brand new restaurant Be Our Guest but the place had been completely empty save the waiters and the two of them. Perfect.

"Why am I getting an incredible sense of deja vou?" Jemma asks poking him in the side. Even with her ridiculously large pink glasses she looked adorable.

"I may or may not have asked for a favor from Fury thanks to the whole, getting shipped off to another dimension thing." He smiles.

"Fury did this? Fitz this restaurant was booked for months how on earth did you manage this?"

"I couldn't tell you." He laughs. They sit and have dinner, she tells him all about her recent discoveries and he just listens. It's so wonderful just to be able to watch her talk about something she's so passionate about. When they finally finish he stands and offers her his hand. "Want to dance?"

"There isn't much of any space for dancing Fitz." She frowns.

"You don't need a lot of space to dance."

"Well I can't argue with that logic." She chuckles lightly taking her hand.

Jemma lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her. They drifted off into the serenity around them. Only the soft music and their footsteps crooned through the room. He could feel her tuck her face into his shoulder as she smiles.

Perfect.


End file.
